I'm a Hero! (Vol. 2 Track 6)
Ray: I, I couldn't stand that shit. Ah, forty-two dollars will, save me and I had to do this, I had to... YOU LYIN' COCKSUCKAH!! You did not suhpurl a fuckin' thing! You did not buy a fuckin' thing this month! Peter: Can I have the Fast Pass I bought for you? Ray: Heh, I'll tell you where I'll, put yer Fast Pass in yer fuckin' head/ass you dirty cocksucker. You ain't nothin' but a fuckin' son of a bitch. You're a lyin' cocksucker! You are a piece 'a fuckin' shit! And I despise you! I wish you were dead! You are a no good piece 'a shit, and I despise you! You wanna fuck with me you cocksucker, then fuck with me... I'll give you, I'll pay you, I'll pay you, but I will not accept that shit. I'll tell you what, Peter Haskett, you dirty son of a bitch. I ?, I hate you. You ain't a human being you're a piece 'a fuckin' shit. mumbles something about 100 dollars Ray: A hundred dollars you lyin' cocksucker! Try and trow it! Shit! Twenty dollars yes! You're a lyin' cocksucker, Peter: No, no I wouldn't. Ray: Eh you lyin' cocksucker go ahead and try and show it... Go ahead and try to show it, you lyin' cocksucker, oh no, that's not true, that is not true. No, you stole a whole fuckin' thing this month and you stole half of my fuckin' money, you lyin' cocksucker! You did not show, anything this month! No no, I paid everything. You're a lying fuckin' piece 'a shit! Go ahead! Yer a lyin' son of a bitch! You cocksucker! You are a fuckin' piece 'a shit, and I despise you! Go ahead, do as you damn please I don't know. You, is that, is that you believe that shit? You fuckin' lyin' cocksucker you believe, that I'm gonna... I tell you what, Peter Haskett, you are a lyin' son of a bitch. I tell you what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna have a fuckin' bowl 'a soup. And fuck you, you lyin' cocksucker! I don't believe you and I don't believe any 'a you cocksuckers. I believe the girl, yes, OK, I believe the girl. I'm 'a have a fuckin' bowl 'a soup right now. You, lyin' cocksucker, you wanna fuck with me? I'm gonna come out there in a, in a few minutes, with a bowl of soup... Go ahead! You, you try to touch me or the girl, I will kill you in a fuckin' minute, In a fuckin' minute!! I'm not talkin' about, I'll kill you so, so fuckin' quick you won't even know what hit you. You think you're tough? I'm coming out, in one minute, with the soup. Go ahead, jump on me you cocksucker, if you think you got guts enough! You dirty cocksucker! I'll kill you so fuckin' quick! I'm comin' out, in a minute. Go ahead and try it you dirty cocksucker, and I'll tell you what I'll kill you so fuckin' qufast, I don't give a fuck who you are! You wanna try and, stop me! I will kill you in one fuckin' minute! Not one minute, thirty seconds... Yeahah, go ahead, you cocksuckin' fuckin', piece 'a shit! You wanna try and- I'm comin- OK! I'm ready! Try it you fuckin' cocksucker! I am ready now, to kill any cocksucker that wants to fuck with me! C'mon, you fuckin' piece 'a shit! Ya, of course you don't have the guts to... I will kill you right now, in one fuckin' minute, I'm ready. You wanna fuck with me, try it, you're dead. I'm not playing games, I am telling you that I will kill you right now! Listen, you wanna fuck with me you cocksucker try it! I'm a hero. I do this without any help kids. Alright, none of yer fuckin' business! But you wanna fight with me?! Do it, right now! OK, yer an asshole. You always have been an asshole and you always will be an asshole. Yer not much you fuckin' piece 'a shit. Take yer shit and shove it up yer ass you fuckin'....